In a blended fragrance, a desired aroma is created by blending a large number of aromatic components so-called top note, middle note and base note having different volatility. During use of this blended fragrance, components having higher volatility vaporize in priority and, as a result, the aroma of the blended fragrance changes with the lapse of time, thus posing a problem in that the aroma cannot be maintained constantly for a prolonged period of time. A gel-like aromatic composition in which a fragrance is included in microcapsules and dispersed in a gel base material is known as a means for solving such a problem (JP-A 63-260567). Though this method is effective in gel-like preparations, a fragrance cannot be stably compounded in liquid preparations having low viscosity due to generation of floating and precipitation of microcapsules.
A knitted cloth-treating composition, a detergent composition and a fragrance, which use silicic acid esters between a fragrance alcohol and an organic silicon compound such as methyltriethoxysilane, are also known (JP-A 54-59498, JP-A 54-93006, and JP-A 58-22063). However, these compositions are so low in hydrophobicity that the decomposition of the silicic acid esters proceeds in aqueous products such as detergents and fragrances, and thus their effect is not continued.
Meanwhile, a silicic acid ester mixture containing polyalkoxysiloxane having such higher hydrolysis resistance as to be mixable in products such as water-containing detergents is known (JP-A 2003-526644). However, this silicic acid ester mixture contains the high-molecular-weight compound, and thus the mixture when blended in various products such as detergents and fragrances is problematic in blending performance such as solubility.
Not only fragrances undergo decomposition in the above products, but volatile antibacterial and antifungal agents also have the same problem, and durability of their effects and blending performance are hardly simultaneously attained.